Change
by RheaBlackBttf
Summary: Draco's in the order, book7 disregard, DracoHermione. After a normal nightmare, Hermione and Draco discuss some things, and learn alot more.  Wow, i hate reviews, just please read.


**A/N: Ok, this one I wrote up a while ago so here it goes. One shot at the moment, but it might get continued if I want, I got a second chapter halfway written so review and tell me what I should do.**

Change:

So much has changed since we were in school. He was a Slytherin, always calling me a Mudblood. I was a Gryffindor, engrossed in my studies. I fought with the Order against Death eaters and Voldemort numerous times. He, seemingly, didn't. He seemed as though he was a Death Eater, trying to kill Dumbledore in his sixth year, seeming to be following along his mother and father's bad examples. My loathing of him would increase with every second I remembered he existed. How wrong I was at making these impression without actually knowing him.

He was on **our** side. It startled me, too. He had approached Dumbledore, towards the end of the 5th year. He became a supposed Death Eater, being the spy we so dearly needed. Without having to hide behind a false face, the true Draco Malfoy shone through. Instead of the degrading, insulting Malfoy I had known, there was now a kind, joking, caring, brave Malfoy in front of me. Somehow, I've fallen in love with him.

Well, once agin we were sitting around the familiar oak table in Grimauld Place. Another Order meeting, another restless night sleep's afterward. The whole Order was here. Tonks and Remus were sitting next to each other holding hands, Ron and Luna next to them. Harry and Ginny were further along, separated from Ron by McGonagall and Kingsley. I was sitting next to Draco, and the rest of the Order was sprinkled throughout the table.

"Draco, what news from You-Know-Who?" McGonagall asked.

"He is biding his time. He has some Imperiused people, such as Mr. Bones, madam Bones' husband, and the cow Umbridge under it's spell. Both are in high positions in the Ministry, and he is using them to get more supporters." Draco said in his cool voice.

"That isn't good. We should try to get the two of them, snap them out of the Imperius curse before they can do anything." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand.

"We'll go." Remus and Tonks said.

"And me." Said Emeline, who hadn't been murdered like everyone believed.

"Ok, if you wish to go, you may go. I think that is the end of the meeting unless anyone has anything else to say?" McGonagall stated, looking around at all of us, using the infamous teacher's stare. Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, the next meeting will be probably after you guys get back."

"Well, that wasn't as boring as last meeting." Draco said, tapping my shoulder. I turned around, looking into his beautiful, unique grey eyes.

"Yea, at least Harry and Ginny didn't almost start snogging right in the middle of McGonagall's report."

"And Remus and Tonks weren't thinking innocent thoughts, either. But, she'll always yell at us like she did when she taught us. Some things just don't go away." He said, making me laugh

"Are you staying here tonight?" I asked. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Probably." He replied, hands in his pockets.

"Well, goodnight." I said, lightly touching his forearm before I walked up the stairs to my room.

I changed into my pajama pants and a spaghetti strap shirt. I got into bed and tried to fall asleep.

Green flashes of light, bodies on the ground everywhere, and even more falling every second. Figures in hoods laughed manically, one high, cold, malicious laugh pierced through them all. The piercing red eyes could see right through me, his wand was raised. He muttered a curse as a green jet of light came towards me in slow motion.

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting and shaking. This wasn't the first time I've had that dream. I tied my bushy brown hair back as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, planning on making a cup of tea. What I didn't plan on was Draco being at the table, tea I his hand.

"Oh, hi Hermione." He said. He had on red and gold pajama pants and a huge T-shirt. "Why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." I replied, twirling my hair. "But I had a bad dream, so I decided to come down and have so tea. You?" I asked, starting a kettle. Food prepared the muggle way always tastes better.

"Just couldn't fall asleep. Tell me what your dream was about." He asked in a compassionate voice.

"No, it was just a silly dream." I replied, refilling his cup.

"Come on, Mione, you can tell me." He said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I've no clue what made me open to Draco Malfoy, but I did.

"After every Order meeting, I keep having this dream where there are dead bodies all over the place and Death Eaters. Then Voldemort comes and tries to murder me, but then I wake up, right before his spell is about to hit me." I was almost crying. I was afraid for everyone, not wanting anyone I knew or didn't know to have to die form a power crazy physco.

"I know it's scary, Mione, but your smart, brave, talented. He has no chance against you." I let out a soft giggle and looked down, the normal flush rising on my face. I felt a warm hand under my chin, picking my head back up. We were closer than normal. Then, he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him, savoring every moment of this sweet, this wonderful bliss. He wrapped an arm around my waist, the other getting lost in my unmanageable brown hair. I could smell his intoxicating cinnamon calone as my hands got lost in his blonde hair, something which I had been longing, yearning to do. My heart ached with my love for him, as I slipped off my chair and onto his, determined to be as close to him as humanly possible. He held my leg, keeping me near him, not letting me slide off as his tongue slipped over my lips. My hands held onto him tighter, my lips pressed against him closer. When there was no choice left, we broke apart slightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, sending goosebumps up and down my spine.

"You've changed so much, Draco. "I aid, trying to catch my breath.

"You never knew the true me. I could never show it." He replied in a deep, clam voice. His hair was even messier than before and his eyes were full of love and desire. We kissed again, for Merlin knows how long.

"We should get some sleep." I whispered in his ear, my lips lightly brushing up against his soft skin.

"So." He replied, lightly caressing my face.

"You know we have to go to sleep, Draco." I said, brushing a strand from his face.

"Fine." He replied. He picked me up in his arms, me laughing as I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his soft hair.

He dropped me into my bed, kneeling next to me and lightly kissing up and down my neck, causing goosebumps to form, an ecstatic feeling to rush through me.

"I'm going to go sleep, ok?" I asked. My eyes could barely getting open, Draco was like a drug and the lateness wasn't helping to keep me awake. I fell back onto the pillows once more, and he stepped of my bed. Draco pulled the dark green sheets over me, tucking them under me. He bent down slowly, his warm, short breaths playing against my face. A pale hand brushed the hair out of my face and he gave a chaste kiss on my forhead.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Night Draco." I closed my eyes and listen to his light

So...read and review por favor. Tell me what you' like and I'll do as you please. lol.

RheaBlackBttf


End file.
